why you're so daamn cute Luciel?
by ATHAYPRI
Summary: Ketika 707 kehujanan dan ia datang ke apartemenmu. Berdua dalam satu ruangan/707xReaders/jangan melenceng pikirannya yah/no-lemon.


Ntah kenapa penampilan Luciel membuatmu kepanasan. 707 basah kuyup, dan itu menambah kadar ketampanannya.

.

.

 **why you're so damn cute—Luciel?**

 _Mystic Messenger punya Cheritz, saya Cuma minjem karakter aja._

 _Ide absurd berasal dari otak ATHAYPRI._

 _Main Character: 707/Luciel x Reader (y/n)._

 _Rate: T._

 _Romance/Humor._

 _Warning(!): Rate aman, tak ada lemon, hati-hati imajinasi liar mu jalan, kemanisan, bikin baper, typo(s), OOC (maybe), humor hampir ga kerasa, etc_

 _._

 _Gak suka? silahkan pencet tombol back :3 NO FLAME._

 _._

 _Berilah kritik dan saran yang membangun._

 _._

 _._

"Ini," kau memberikan Luciel handuk bewarna putih. Luciel yang masih berada di depan pintu menatapmu heran. Seakan sadar dengan tatapan Luciel, kau memalingkan wajahmu dari wajahnya, "Keringkan badan mu, bodoh. Kenapa kau kemari? padahal kau sudah tau jika saat ini hujan." Luciel mengambil handuk yang kau beri. Lelaki bersurai merah itu memasuki rumahmu tanpa beban.

Kau menghela napas gusar, "Aku ambilkan baju kakakku dulu," ujarmu, kau berjalan meninggalkan Luciel yang saat ini sedang mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan handuk yang kau beri tadi. Kau tidak menyadari jika saat itu Luciel memberimu senyuman manisnya yang hanya untuk mu.

.

"Luciel mungkin hanya baju ini yang pas untuk—" ucapanmu terpotong, kau merasakan jika wajahmu memanas. Sosok Luciel yang saat ini sedang membuka baju merahnya hingga setengah, menampakkan perutnya yang roti sobek, "—mu," lanjutmu pelan—hampir tidak terdengar. Luciel tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiranmu, ia tetap membuka bajunya, sehingga menampakkan badannya dengan jelas, setidaknya lelaki itu masih memakai celana.

"Terimakasih," baru kau sadari jika saat ini Luciel tidak menggunakan kacamatanya. Luciel mencoba membuka resleting celananya, wajahmu kembali seperti kepiting rebus, "pakai pakaian itu di dalam kamar mandi," ujarmu dengan suara bergetar dikarenakan gugup. Luciel yang melihat ekspresimu hanya terkekeh, ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi yang kau tunjukkan.

Sementara Luciel sedang berganti pakaian, kau berjalan ke dapur. Kau mengambil dua cup mi instan dari dalam lemari, kemudian kau menyeduh kedua mi instan itu, setelah siap kau membawa kedua mi instan itu ke ruang keluarga. Kau mendudukan diri mu di atas sofa sambil menunggu _kekasih_ mu berpakaian dari dalam kamar mandi. Sembari menunggu, kau memainkan ponsel mu. Kau tidak menyadari Luciel telah duduk di sampingmu sambil memakan keripik kentang kesukaannya.

"Siapa?" Kau terkejut, sontak kau menoleh kearah Luciel yang tengah memergokimu sedang ber- _chatting_ dengan remaja berambut kuning yang sedang gencar mendekatimu. Yoosung.

Masih kaget dengan kehadiran Luciel, kau tidak menyadari jika ponsel mu sudah berpindah tangan di tangan Luciel.

Luciel yang sudah selesai membaca _chat_ mu dengan Yoosung menatapmu dengan pandangan menyelidik, "kau tidak selingkuh dari ku kan, (y/n)?" ujarnya dengan nada pelan. Kau tiba-tiba merasa bulu kuduk mu merinding mendengar suara Luciel yang begitu pelan namun tajam.

"Sayang?" tambahnya.

Dengan cepat, kau menggelengkan kepalamu, "tidak, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri—tunggu apa kau cemburu?" kau menyeringai, sambil mengerling mata jahil.

Luciel terdiam. Kau semakin gencar menggodanya, "jadi kau cemburu?" goda mu sambil mengelus kepala merah Luciel dengan sayang.

Luciel mengangguk pelan.

Kau tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Luciel yang menurutmu … _imut._

Kau mengecup pelan pipi Luciel, kemudian kau memberikan senyuman termanis yang kau miliki. Tanpa kau sadari, Luciel membalasmu dengan mengecup pelan bibir mu. Mata mu terbelalak, yang di lakukam Luciel terlalu tiba-tiba. Setelah Luciel melepaskan pangutannya, ia tersenyum kemudian tertawa pelan melihat wajahmu yang memerah. Kemudian Luciel mencubit gemas pipimu.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Luciel menegakkan dirinya, "Oh iya, aku akan menginap di sini untuk dua hari."

Kau mengumpat dalam hati, bisa-bisa kau kehabisan darah jika bersama Luciel—walaupun itu hanya dua hari.

.

 **END**

.

A/N: INI APA? WHYIMAKETHISFUCKIN'FIC? WHYYY? AAAAAAAAAAAAA. LUCIEEEEL YU AR MA HUSBAND HUWAA. AKU RELA SELINGKUH DARI SOUGO DEMI MU KYAA *woi. Saya membuat fic ini beberapa bulan yang lalu daaan seperti biasa, saya ngaret ngerjainnya, _lagi._

Maafkan aku, tidak ada adegan Lemon, karena saya masih terlalu kecil tuk membuat fic lemon :3 masih terlalu polos untuk membuat fic dewasa HAHA.

Yak, sekian bacotan saya,

Salam,

ATHAYPRI.


End file.
